Should Have Guessed
by Ginnydabomb1996
Summary: Simon is getting teased for no apparent reason  to Alvin, any way , though making Simon feel better by inviting the girls seems... pointless after a confession and a game of truth or dare.


**Here's another one, some idea about Alvin getting to be the big brother... with... uh... benifits...**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

'Simon? Simon!' Alvin called, opening the classroom door to the hallway. Walking out, he turned towards where the lockers were and gasped. 'Simon, are you okay?'

Simon was sitting down against a locker, his eyes filled with sadness. He turned and saw Alvin, then his eyes filled with tears. He looked down to hide them.

'Simon, what's wrong?' Alvin kept walking towards him, then sat beside him.

'Nothing...' He lied. Alvin could tell it was a lie. Simon smiled forcedly. 'Just some idiots teasing...'

'About _what_ exactly?' Alvin pressed.

Simon shrugged. 'The usual...'

Alvin tutted. He was lying again. 'If it was the usual, why are you crying?' He pointed out. Simon sighed and shook his head.

'I can't say it, Alvin.' He promised. 'You'd tease me too.'

Alvin chuckled. 'Oh come on,' He chided, 'do you really believe that? I'd never think less of you. You should know that.'

Simon sighed. 'Well that shows how much you know...' He muttered. 'Look, Alvin, just forget it.' He stood and wiped a tear away. 'I'm fine.'

Alvin stood too. 'No you're not.' He corrected. 'You are _not_ okay and until you tell me what it is, I will have to ignore you.' He decided, turning away from Simon.

'Alvin –'

'Nope.' He shook his head stubbornly. 'You _have_ to tell me.'

Simon fumed. 'Fine, It'll be easier if I don't have to talk to you.' He turned and walked down the hallway. Alvin turned around, unfolding his arms and looking in shock after Simon.

'Ah, forget it!' He called after him. 'It's not like I'd care!' He watched Simon turn the corner and he was gone, then lost the look of dignity, replacing it with concern.

'Brittany!' Alvin greeted as she came out of her class at the end of the day.

'Hi, Alvin,' She smiled at him. 'Do you know what's wrong with Simon?' She asked in a whisper. Alvin shook his head sadly and looked down.

'He wouldn't tell me,' He admitted. 'I actually got to _be_ the older brother, but he didn't wan to talk about it.' Alvin sighed. Brittany nodded.

'Hows about we all camp out at your place over the weekend?' She offered. 'It might make Simon feel better to be around people who would never tease him and mean it.'

Alvin smiled his thanks. 'As long as Miss Miller's okay with it,' He checked. Brittany nodded.

'I'm sure she will be.' She guaranteed.

'Shotgun the couch!' Eleanor announced when the three girls showed up at the door. She kissed Theodore on the cheek and ran in, dumping her stuff down on her designated area. Alvin smiled at her enthusiasm.

'Geeze, Eleanor, don't have a stroke!' Alvin called. She stuck her tongue out at him from behind the couch.

Simon came down the stairs the moment Alvin pecked Brittany on the lips. He attempted to hide a blush and welcomed Jeanette. Alvin noticed the blush, but knew it was for Jeanette.

'What are you doing here?' He asked politely. 'Not that I'm complaining –'

'We figured it was about time we came back here.' Brittany told him. 'We haven't called this place anything close to home in ages.'

Simon smiled. 'Well, it's good to see you all.' He looked directly at Jeanette as he said it. Alvin smiled to Brittany in satisfaction; the plan was working.

They set up a movie, popcorn, Cheese Balls, pillows, blankets. They'd all sleep in the living room that night together. The movie they watched was a comedy, then they watched a couple of episodes of Bones, since that was one thing they all liked to watch; Simon for the intelligence, Alvin for the jokes and the girls and Theodore because it meant that he could snuggle up with Eleanor at the scary parts.

Finally they had to turn off the lights and T.V, as it was ten o'clock and that was the no-electricity hour in the Seville home.

Alvin brought a flashlight out.

'Okay,' He announced, 'we all know what happens now... truth, dare, double-dare, kiss, love or torture.'

Simon stopped him. 'Love and kiss are the same thing.' He pointed out. 'Who you want to kiss and who you like.' Alvin frowned.

'Not to me.' He noticed thoughtfully. 'So anyway, Brittany,' He looked to her next to him, 'by the by, we're going this way,' He motioned anti-clockwise with his finger. 'Brittany? Which do you pick?'

She thought a moment. 'Dare.' She decided. Alvin smiled wickedly.

'Sure, it's your funeral.' He shrugged. 'At our next double concert-'

'- Oh, here we go –' Eleanor declared, rolling her eyes.

'-After every song, you must say one of the two: "Damn it" or "What a Freak".' He bargained. She nodded. 'And say What a Freak fast.'

'You're on. If I forget, I have to speak backwards.' She laughed. 'Okay, Ellie?' She turned to her youngest sister. 'Truth, dare, double-dare, kiss, love or torture?'

'Kiss.' She nodded. Brittany rolled her eyes.

'Just do it already.' She laughed. Eleanor smiled and kissed Theo softly.

'We have to kiss them after?' Jeanette asked. 'Since when?'

'Since you're in _our_ house.' Alvin told her. Simon rolled his eyes.

'Okay, Teddy,' Eleanor announced after they surfaced. 'Pick one.'

'Truth.' He told her.

She nodded. 'If Alvin was any more stupid –'

'Objection!' Alvin yelled as the others laughed. Eleanor shook her head.

'Okay, okay,' She apologized, 'scratch the last one... um... what would you do if I jumped off a bridge? And hurt myself badly?' She added. Theodore looked taken aback.

'Are you not telling me something?' He asked. She laughed and motioned for him to go on. 'Okay, I guess I'd do everything possible to keep you safe.' He shrugged. Eleanor smiled sweetly, which Theodore returned.

'Jeanette?' He turned to her. She looked confronted.

'What's torture?' She asked.

'Basic punishments, you know,' Alvin counted, 'solitary confinement, stretch machine, bamboo growth, ice-box, Hansel and Gretel's oven trick –'

'It's basically tickling.' Simon cut across. Alvin frowned. 'Something that won't last long but causes the body to... how do you put it..?'

'Spaz out.' Brittany agreed.

'Okay, I'm not doing that...' Jeanette sighed. 'Truth.'

Theodore nodded. 'What's your greatest fear?' He asked slowly.

Jeanette's eyes widened as she tried to sum all of them up in one. 'Spiders...' She decided. 'Because they remind me of the orphanage just before Olivia left...'

Brittany nodded in agreement.

But Jeanette seemed to be in her own little world.

'Jeanette!' Brittany called. 'It's Simon's turn!'

'Oh...' She blinked at Simon. 'Well, you heard the choices.' She told him.

'Double-dare.' He decided. 'With Alvin, so he gets a taste of his own medicine.' He smiled when everyone nodded in agreement.

Jeanette looked to Brittany and Eleanor for ideas.

'I think... oh,' Brittany looked at Simon, 'I'm really sorry if it embarrasses you, Simon,' She shrugged, 'But it's for Alvin's own good. I prepose they...' She sat back to think.

'Something brothers don't usually do...' Eleanor agreed. 'Something embarrassing...'

'We could make them wear each other's clothes?' Brittany suggested. Eleanor smiled.

'It's a good idea, but too simple,' She told her, 'it needs to be something we'll remember just as much as they do.' She looked back to them. 'I prepose they kiss.'

Everyone but Eleanor, Simon and Alvin made agreeing sounds. Alvin looked to Simon, a little wierded out by what they were asking.

'And if you don't do it in the next two minutes,' Eleanor continued, 'the punishment will be _way_ worse. Oh,' She added, 'Alvin has to start it, since it's him we need to punish.'

Everyone was having a good laugh but Alvin and Simon, who still looked unsure.

'And it has to be eight seconds,' Brittany added, 'no quick pecks.'

'Oh, come _on_!' Alvin argued. 'Next you'll ask me to stick my _tongue_ down his throat!' Simon recoiled at that idea.

'No, that won't be necessary.' Brittany assured them both. 'And your time is running out fast.'

Alvin gave an uncertain look to Simon and crawled into his lap, sure they'd both be sick. Very sick. One more uncertain look and he pushed his lips onto Simon's.

Everyone was cheering, even Jeanette was smiling.

Brittany and Eleanor started counting down from ten instead of eight.

Alvin's look of disgust wore off completely after the first two seconds (which passed agonisingly slow) and he pushed in closer to Simon, who also lost the look of disgruntled concentration to get this over with as soon as possible and pushed into the kiss aswell. Electric sparks shot down every nerve when the two kissed, like their bodies had been waiting for this for a long time, that, subconsciously, they'd wanted this to happen and wanted it to happen a while ago. It seemed as though a kind of longing was being fulfilled and finally expressed, Alvin could only describe it as "Bliss". Complete, utter bliss. He rethought everything, anything he thought was impossible seemed to make themselves work, as he knew he and Simon _must_ work or he'd _die_ of his need for him. They could just faintly hear their count-down in the background "Six! Five! Four!" but neither paid attention, lost in each other's embrace. Alvin trailed his tongue across Simon's bottom lip, which made him gasp a little, allowing the room for Alvin to slip it in the whole way. "Two! One and a half! One! Stop!"

The room went silent as the two refused to stop, Alvin leaned over Simon to get comfortable, still exploring his mouth with a burning passion that should have never existed, let alone put into action.

Simon broke the kiss first, but never left Alvin's thoughtful gaze. Both were trying to figure out what had just happened and why it felt so good.

'O...Kay,' Brittany broke the tension first, 'now we know you're both capable of sharing a... well... making out...' She blushed, as though it was making _her_ feel embarrassed.

Alvin still didn't stop looking over Simon's eyes. The stormy sea was captivating him, almost mocking him, daring him to kiss Simon again, just to prove it wasn't a fake.

'You can get off Simon now, Alvin.' Eleanor told him. Alvin ignored her and kissed Simon again, burying himself in Simon's arms and letting out a feeling he'd never felt towards his brother, but stopped soon after.

'So...' Brittany frowned. 'You're gay?'

Alvin looked to her. 'No!' He promised, though when he licked his lips he closed his eyes in content. 'There's another name for it...' He sighed, getting off Simon.

Simon coughed. 'Incest.' He told Alvin, who nodded.

'You're _incest_, then?' Brittany asked again. 'No, don't answer that... I can _see_ that you are.'

Simon frowned at her. 'You knew.' He told her. Alvin and Brittany both looked confused. 'I told you... all of you...' He explained. Jeanette and Eleanor nodded, but Brittany seemed to have forgotten.

'_That's_ what people were teasing you about, wasn't it?' Alvin asked, interested. 'They were saying you were gay and it saddened you because it was true... right?'

Simon nodded.

'Thank goodness...' Alvin sighed. 'I actually _know_ something.'

* * *

**You should know, I think, that I am _really_ bad at endings - since I don't get to make a lot - but I hope you liked this one.**


End file.
